1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connectors to be mounted on a board and, particularly, to a coaxial connector equipped with a switch for making/breaking connections between respective terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switch-equipped coaxial connector is widely used in a mobile phone provided in an automobile for switching between an inner antenna of the mobile phone and an outer antenna of the automobile. An example of such a switch-equipped coaxial connector is disclosed by Japanese patent application Kokai No. 11-251001. It comprises a central conductor for sliding in the axial direction and a pair of terminals attached to a recess provided in the housing on the mounting side such that the lower end of the central conductor is in contact with the spring section of one of the terminals. When the inner antenna is used, the spring section keeps the terminals contact. When the outer antenna is used, the spring section is depressed via the central conductor to break the contact between the terminals.
However, when the coaxial connector is mounted on a board, the gas or flux enters the coaxial connector through the area in which the switch is provided. In addition, dust or dirt enters through a gap between the central conductor and the insulative housing to contaminate the terminals, causing a malfunction. The terminals are attached to the insulative housing from the mounting side so that they are susceptible to a force from above or side to cause a malfunction. Since the central conductor is always in contact with the spring section of a terminal, it is difficult to improve the electrical characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a switch-equipped coaxial connector capable of preventing contamination of the terminals and securing the terminals to the insulative housing to improve the reliability and electrical characteristics of the switch mechanism.
According to the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector to be mounted on a board, which comprises an insulative housing having a hollow section and a bottom plate between the board and the hollow section; a fixed terminal attached to the insulative housing from side and having a contact section provided in the hollow section and a leg section adapted to be mounted on the board; a movable terminal attached to the insulative housing from side and having a movable section biased upwardly for contact with the contact section of the fixed terminal and a leg section adapted to be mounted on the board; a central conductor for sliding in an axial direction of the insulative housing; a spring member provided on the insulative housing to support the central conductor; and an outer conductor provided outside the spring member and the insulative housing such that when the central conductor is depressed, the movable section of the movable terminal is separated from the contact section of the fixed terminal.
It is preferred that the insulative housing has a side opening that the outer conductor is able to close, the fixed and movable terminals are secured to the insulative housing at a plurality of locations, and that the contact section of the fixed terminal is secured to the insulative housing.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a switch-equipped coaxial connector to be mounted on a board, which comprises an insulative housing having a hollow section; a fixed terminal attached to the insulative housing and having a contact section provided in the hollow section and a leg section adapted to be mounted on the board; a movable terminal attached to the housing and having a movable section biased upwardly in the hollow section for contact with the contact section and a leg section adapted to be mounted on the board; a central conductor for sliding in an axial direction of the insulative housing; a spring member having an inner edge for supporting a top end of the central conductor, an outer edge provided on the insulative housing, and a spring section provided between the inner and outer edges; and an outer conductor provided outside the spring member and the insulative housing to press the outer edge of the spring member so that an upper surface of the spring section is stretched and the central conductor is spaced from the movable section of the movable terminal, keeping the movable section and the contact section of the fixed terminal contact.
It is preferred that the outer edge of the spring member has an upward ridge and the outer conductor has a guiding section extending inwardly and downwardly from a top edge of the outer conductor so as to abut on an inner face of the upward ridge and that the central conductor has a narrow neck portion at its upper portion with which the inner edge of the spring member makes close contact, the inner edge being made thicker than the spring section.
Since the bottom plate separates the hollow section in which the switch mechanism, such as the terminal, is provided and the board on which the coaxial connector is mounted, it is possible to prevent contamination of the terminals and malfunction of the switch mechanism, thus improving the operational reliability.